Through It All
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: An illness brings a couple together. An AU fic. C&M, R&R ...Epilogue up!....Story now complete!
1. Chapter 1: Its Not Just The Flu Is It

This fic is an AU fic that takes place in the beginning of season 4 right after TOW The Jellyfish. Ross and Rachel got back together while they were at the beach and stayed together. Monica and Chandler aren't together **yet.** Joey and Phoebe are both single and Kathy never existed.

Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Bright, Kauffman and Crane. I do wish I owned Chandler!

Title: Through It All

Rated: PG

Summery: An illness brings a couple together

Chapter 1: Its Not Just The Flu Is It?

The gang minus Rachel sat around Monica and Rachel's kitchen table as Monica prepared breakfast like they did most mornings. "Hey sweetie" Rachel wrapped her arms around Ross kissing him before sitting at the table. "Morning beautiful" he smiled. Chandler groaned. Rachel glanced at him. He looked terrible. "You okay Chandler" she asked. "Yeah" he replied "Are you sure you look terrible" He looked at her "Why thank you Rach I love you too" he replied sarcastically. "Sorry" she apologized "Its okay I haven't been feeling well" Monica walked over to the table setting a plate of pancakes down which Joey grabbed six of. "Maybe you should see a doctor" she said "Eh it's just the flu Mon "

"Are you sure I mean you've been sick for a couple of weeks now" she said. "She's right the flu usually only lasts a few days" Ross added, "Thanks for the info Dr. Geller" Chandler said "But I'll be fine okay" Joey sighed "Dude you've been up every night puking and you're awfully pale" Phoebe nodded "Your aura is white Chandler" she said pulling at the air around him "Yuh huh and what does that mean Pheebs" he asked "Well it either means you're seriously ill or on drugs" Joey looked at him with wide eyes "Dude go to the doctor!"

Chandler laughed "Oh come on Joe you don't actually believe all of Phoebe's aura mumbo jumbo do you" She looked at him "Oh its not mumbo jumbo its very true" she said seriously. "You know maybe you should go Chandler" Rachel said "Not you too" he whined. He looked at his friends all looking at him with worry and concern. "Okay fine you guys wine I'll go to the doctor."

Later that day Chandler went to see a doctor. He sat in an exam room wearing one of those paper gowns. A man walked in the room "Hello Mr. Bing I'm Dr. Kovach it says here you think you have the flu" He nodded "Yeah but my friends kept pestering me to se a doctor I finally gave in" The doctor nodded "Alright what symptoms have you had" he asked "Well flu like symptoms, achy, tired, nauseous and feverish" Dr. Kovach wrote on the chart in his hand. "And how long have you been feeling like this" "A couple of weeks" Chandler answered "That's too long to be just the flu, the flu usually just lasts a few days" he said.

Chandler rolled his eyes this guy sounded like Ross. "What I'd like to do is draw some blood and run a few tests" He sighed, "Fine but is that really necessary he asked. "Yes it is Mr. Bing having those symptoms for so long could be the sign of something more serious than the flu" A nurse came in a few minutes later and drew his blood. "I'll call you in a few days with the results" Dr. Kovach informed him as he left. Chandler got dressed and went home feeling like it had all been a waste of time when he'd get a cal in a few days saying it was just the flu.

A few days later Chandler came home to find a message on the magnadoodle telling him to cal his doctor. He picked up the phone and called him. When he heard the doctor's voice he knew something was wrong "Its not just the flu is it" he asked. His face grew pale and he felt numb as the doctor spoke telling him something he never expected to hear. He thanked the doctor hanging up the phone. He was in such a daze he hadn't heard Monica come in or heard her call his name. "Chandler" she called again. He blinked "Uh hey Mon" he whispered "Are you okay" she asked "I've been standing here calling you for five minutes"

"Uh no Mon I…I'm not," he whispered trying to fight the tears that filled his eyes. Seeing the tears in his eyes scared her. Chandler never cried. "Chandler what is it...what's wrong" she asked with concern. He sighed softly "I…I went to the doctor " She nodded "Good what did he say, its just the flu right" He shook his head "No its not just the flu Mon it…its" he stopped "Its what Chandler" she asked softly. His tears now ran down his face as he whispered "Its Leukemia"

Chapter 2: Why My Best friend?… How will Monica react to Chandler's news? How will Chandler handle his illness? …. Coming Soon!

Author's Note: Hello Children! Here's a new fic by me! I got the idea for this fic from on of the Friends role-plays I'm doing with my friend Jayne Leigh! It's mainly Mondler with some Ross and Rach tossed in. This will be a dramatic fic. Chandler has leukemia, which I've been researching on the Internet so I can make sure everything is accurate. I also looked up auras and White aura's mean serious illness or drug use. Oh and just cause Chandler has Leukemia does not mean he'll die! Things will be tough for him though! Rachgreengeller do like the name of Chandler's doctor! I named him that just for you! Anyway hope you all enjoy my new fic!


	2. Chapter 2: Why My Bestfriend

This fic is an AU fic that takes place in the beginning of season 4 right after TOW The Jellyfish. Ross and Rachel got back together while they were at the beach and stayed together. Monica and Chandler aren't together **yet.** Joey and Phoebe are both single and Kathy never existed.

Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Bright, Kauffman and Crane. I do wish I owned Chandler!

Title: Through It All

Rated: PG

Summery: An illness brings a couple together

Chapter 2: Why My Best friend

"Chandler what is it...what's wrong" she asked with concern. He sighed softly "I…I went to the doctor " She nodded "Good what did he say, its just the flu right" He shook his head "No its not just the flu Mon it…its" he stopped "Its what Chandler" she asked softly. His tears now ran down his face as he whispered "Its Leukemia" Monica just stood there too shocked to speak. "Mon" Chandler whispered. "It...It's a joke right, it...its not funny" tears filled her eyes. "I wish it were a joke but its not," he said. "Wh…what are you going to do" she asked. He shrugged "Die I guess" She began to cry when he said that. "I have a appointment with Dr. Kovach tomorrow he'll probably tell me I need Chemo or something"

He looked at her "Why me Mon I...I'm only 27 I haven't done anything with my life " he broke down in tears. Monica wrapped her arms around him holding him tightly. "Shh its okay Chandler" she said softly crying with him. "We'll get you through this, we will" she tried to assure him. He pulled away slightly to look at her. "I…I'm not ready to die Mon" She reached up and brushed his tears away "That's good because you're not dying you're my best friend, you're on my team you'll win" she whispered. Chandler stood there for a minute just looking at her. He didn't know what made him do it but he slowly leaned in brushing his lips to hers kissing her softly at first, deepening it as it continued.

With out breaking the kiss Chandler slowly led Monica to his bedroom. Before long they were in bed making love. Later that night Chandler sat up watching Monica sleep. Her dark hair was fanned out on his pillow. She looked so peaceful. He thought about what had happened between them earlier. He'd made love to his best friend. She meant the world to him and he used her to make himself feel better or at least that's how he thought she'd see it. "Being with you was like a dream come true," he whispered brushing a few strands

of hair from her face. "I…I never meant to hurt you Mon, I…I love you" he whispered, "I think I always have" he began to cry softly.

Monica moved slightly opening her eyes when she heard Chandler crying. "What's the matter sweetie" she asked as she sat up. "I...I'm scared Mon" he admitted. "Scared of what" she asked softly. "Being alone, dying " he whispered. She set her hand on his cheek. "You'll never be alone Chandler I'm right here and I always will be" she kissed his cheek. "And the guys will be here for you too" she said "We'll get you through this okay I mean I just got you I have no intention of letting you go" she smiled a little.

"Mon ar…are you saying you want to be with me "he asked softly. She smiled and nodded "You were right you are boyfriend material" He frowned normally he would have never been happier to hear her say that. "Mon you know I'd love to be with you but I…I can't" he whispered "Why" she asked "I have Leukemia Monica I…I could die and I don't want to hurt you" She was so touched even now facing such a serious illness he was putting her first. "Chandler I know what you're trying to do, I understand but you don't have to" She took her hand in his "I want to be with you, I...I've wanted to be with you for a long time" she admitted. "Really" he asked. "Yeah I was just too scared to admit it until now" He sighed "I've wanted to be with you for a long time too but what if we only have a few weeks or months together I…I just couldn't do that to you "

Monica looked into his eyes "I don't care if we have a few weeks, a few years, or the rest of our lives every moment I have with you will be a moment I treasure" He couldn't help smiling a little "I was so worried you'd hate me, think I was using you to make myself feel better" She smiled "Well in a way you did but its okay because I let you use me" she whispered "Tonight was amazing Chandler I don't regret any of it okay" He nodded "Thanks" he whispered "For what" she asked "For tonight, for being here" She smiled "I'll always be here Chandler I promise"

Chapter 3: Options…Chandler finds out what his options are…Coming Soon!


	3. Chapter 3: Options

This fic is an AU fic that takes place in the beginning of season 4 right after TOW The Jellyfish. Ross and Rachel got back together while they were at the beach and stayed together. Monica and Chandler aren't together **yet.** Joey and Phoebe are both single and Kathy never existed.

Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Bright, Kauffman and Crane. I do wish I owned Chandler!

Title: Through It All

Rated: PG

Summery: An illness brings a couple together

Chapter 3: Options

Chandler sat in the doctor's office with Monica beside him. He knew he probably wouldn't be able to handle it alone so she decided to come with him. "Are you okay?" she asked softly "Yeah I guess" he whispered "I…I just wish this wasn't happening" She nodded "I know" she was silent for a few minutes "Are you going to tell the guys" she asked "Yeah I will but I want to know exactly what I'm dealing with before I say anything to them" The doctor walked in "Hello Mr. Bing" he greeted "Hi and its Chandler" he whispered "Okay Chandler and who's this" he asked looking at Monica. Chandler took her hand in his "This is my girlfriend Monica" She couldn't hide the smile that formed when he introduced her as his girlfriend.

Dr. Kovach smiled "Its nice to meet you Monica" She didn't saying thing she just nodded a little. "Okay" he said sitting down "We have some stuff to talk about Chandler" He looked at the file in his hand and then back at him " There are several forms of Leukemia the one you have is acute myeloid leukemia or AML" Chandler nodded "So uh, what umm, what do we do" he asked "Well what I'd like to do is start you on Chemo as soon as possible" Monica looked at the doctor "Then will he be alright" she asked "I couldn't really say" he answered "Once he's had Chemo he'll most likely need a bone marrow transplant"

Chandler knew what a bone marrow transplant was he also knew the most likely match was usually found in a sibling. "I'm screwed," he whispered. "Why would you say that Chandler" Dr. Kovach asked, "Bone marrow matches are usually found in siblings but I don't have any" he whispered. "Yes that's true but matches have been found in parents, other family members and even friends," he said. "Well I haven't seen my dad in years and who knows where my mom is and I don't really have any other family so like I said I'm screwed." he whispered sadly.

Monica squeezed his hand gently "The doctor said it could be a friend too maybe one of us will be a match" He sighed "Yeah maybe, but I couldn't ask one of you guys to go through that for me" he looked down. She lifted his chin so he was looking at her. "You wouldn't have to ask Chandler we love you we'd want to do this for you" she whispered. "Besides we have time to worry about finding a match you still have to get through Chemo" The doctor nodded "She's right we have about a month or so to find a match" Chandler sighed softly "Okay so when do I start Chemo" he asked "I'd like to get you admitted to the hospital tonight"

Chandler nervously ran his hand through his hair "Uh, yeah okay, I uh, I need to tell my friends what's happening first" The doctor nodded "Alright you can just come back here after you've talked to them and we'll get you admitted and started on Chemo" he said. "Okay th…thanks," he whispered. Dr. Kovach nodded as he left the room. Chandler just sat there quietly. "How am I gonna tell them Mon" he whispered. "It'll be okay honey we can tell them together" He nodded "I'm so glad you're here Mon I…I don't think I'd be able to handle all this with out you" She smiled a little "I promised I would be didn't I" she whispered "Monica Geller never breaks a promise" He sighed "Well I guess we better go find the guys" he stood up, pulling her up with him.

Chapter 4: Telling The Guys…Chandler tells the guys about his illness…Coming Soon!

Author's Note: Hello Children. Thanks for all the reviews! Here's the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy it!


	4. Chapter 4: Telling The Guys

This fic is an AU fic that takes place in the beginning of season 4 right after TOW The Jellyfish. Ross and Rachel got back together while they were at the beach and stayed together. Monica and Chandler aren't together **yet.** Joey and Phoebe are both single and Kathy never existed.

Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Bright, Kauffman and Crane. I do wish I owned Chandler!

Title: Through It All

Rated: PG

Summery: An illness brings a couple together

Chapter 4: Telling The Guys

Joey and Phoebe walked into apartment 20. Ross and Rachel were on the couch he had her arm around her. "Guys are Mon and Chandler here" Phoebe asked "No but they called and said they had something to tell us" Rachel answered, "Ooh maybe they hooked up!" Joey grinned, "Hey man that's my little sister okay she doesn't hook up especially with Chandler!" Ross stated. "What's wrong with them hooking up they'd be a cute couple" Rachel smiled. "No they wouldn't!" he whined. "Why not" Phoebe asked "Because its my little sister and my best friend! It's icky!"

"Icky" Joey giggled "Haven't heard that since Mon had that thing with that high school kid" he said. "Joey!" Ross groaned, "Yeah forget about that let's talk about Mon and Chandler and how cute they'd be together" Rachel smiled. The group was soon engrossed in a loud discussion on why or why not Chandler and Monica would be cute together. Monica opened the door to her apartment. Everyone was in the middle of some discussion. Chandler's gaze was fixed on four of the five people that had become his family. How was he going to tell them there was chance their little group might be losing a member? "I…I don't think I can do this Mon" he whispered.

"I know how hard this must be for you sweetie" she whispered, "I'm right here with you okay" she took his hand in hers. "They're like my family I...I can't" he whispered, "Th…they'll hate me" She shook her head "Oh honey no they won't they'll be stunned, upset, and maybe a little scared but they'll be there for you through it all because they love you" Chandler pulled Monica into a hug and just stood there holding her. With out her he'd be so lost, so scared right now.

Joey glanced in their direction. He grinned, "I knew it! They hooked up!" he giggled when he saw his two best friends in a tight hug. "Chandler!" Ross yelled standing up and walking over to them. "Get off my sister" he pulled Monica way. "Ross stop it" Monica whispered. "But Mon you're" she stopped him "Just don't okay" Joey grinned "Dude why didn't you tell me you and Mon hooked up! " Chandler sighed "Look guys I uh, I really need to talk to you guys" he whispered "I uh, I have something to tell you"

"Chandler what's going on" Rachel asked with concern. "Remember when you all told me to see a doctor" They all nodded "Well I saw one" he whispered "and it's just the flu Right" Joey asked. "No Joe it's not" he said softly "It uh, it's" Monica saw him having a hard time she took his hand squeezing it gently. He looked at her silently thanking her before turning back to is friends 'It…its Leukemia" he whispered. The room was silent nobody spoke.

Chapter 5: Being There….The gang reacts to Chandler's news…Coming Soon!

Author's Note: Here's Chapter 4. The next one is coming soon! Everyone plese enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5: Being There

This fic is an AU fic that takes place in the beginning of season 4 right after TOW The Jellyfish. Ross and Rachel got back together while they were at the beach and stayed together. Monica and Chandler aren't together **yet.** Joey and Phoebe are both single and Kathy never existed.

Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Bright, Kauffman and Crane. I do wish I owned Chandler!

Title: Through It All

Rated: PG

Summery: An illness brings a couple together

Chapter 5: Being There

"If this is a joke" Ross started breaking the silence. "Its not a joke Ross" Chandler assured him. "Ma…maybe the doctor's wrong" Joey pointed out. "Yeah like on that one episode of ER Carter told a construction worker he had leukemia but he was wrong he mixed up the results with a divorced dad he was the one who really had leukemia" Phoebe added. "This isn't some must see TV show on NBC Pheebs this real life okay" Monica cried. "Shh its okay" Chandler whispered hugging her close to him. "So, uh what, umm what are they going to do, Chemo or a bone marrow transplant" Rachel asked softly. "What? My dad is a doctor you know" she said when they all looked at her.

"My doctor wants to admit me to the hospital tonight for Chemo and then I'll probably need a bone marrow transplant but I don't have any brothers or sisters so the chances of finding a match is unlikely" he explained to them. "What about Nora or Charles" Ross asked "Well its possible one of them could match but I haven't spoken to my dad in years and I have no idea where my mom is" Joey looked at his best friend "How about someone who's like a brother" he asked. "Its possible but I could never ask any of you to put yourselves through it for me" he whispered "We're your friends Chandler we care about you we want to help you" Ross replied "it involves needles Ross" he said "Mon still has a tiny scar on her finger from her ring from when you pressed it into it"

"I know the whole Kiwi allergies thing but this is different Chandler we've been best friends since College and if I can help you I'll do it even if it does involve needles" Chandler couldn't help but smile a little "Thanks man" he whispered "We'll all get tested and we'll all be here for you" Rachel said. "Yeah and I'll cleanse your aura get rid of all that whiteness" Phoebe grinned. "Thanks Pheebs" he chuckled slightly. 'Well I guess I better get back down to the hospital" he whispered 'Want us to come with you" Joey asked "No that's okay guys Mon's gonna stay with me tonight bit you guys can come in the morning"

"Hey why does Mon get to go what makes her so special" Joey whined. Monica sighed, "I am his best friend you know" Both Joey and Ross looked at him "I thought I was your best friend" Ross crossed his arms "No I thought I was" Joey whined. "Guys you're both my best friends okay but Mon" he wrapped his arm around her "Is more than a friend" he smiled kissing her cheek. Normally Ross would have wanted to kick Chandler's ass but seeing them together made him realize she may be what Chandler needs to get his through this rough time. "That's my sister you better take care of her," he said "Don't worry Ross I will" he pulled her a little closer to him. "I knew it! I told you they hooked up!" Joey grinned, "Shut up Joe" Rachel smiled "You two are so cute" Phoebe grinned and nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys" Monica whispered "I better get Chandler to the hospital we'll see you all in the morning" They all hugged Chandler giving him words of love and encouragement as the couple left.

Later that night Chandler sat up in the quiet, dark hospital room. He was worried about tomorrow, worried about starting Chemo thinking about how sick it might make him, how he might lose his hair, worried about how afraid he really was. Monica laid beside him, her arm draped over him. Tears filled Chandler's as he watched her sleep. The love he had for her was strong than the love he ever had for anyone else. "I hope I can beat this," he whispered brushing her hair from her face. "I…I want to make you happy Mon, I want to make all your dreams come true" he whispered "I'll fight until there's nothing left to fight with to stay with you" he laid down in the bed pulling her into his arms. "I love you Mon I promise I'll be with you always" he whispered as his tears splashed on the pillow.

Chapter 6: Starting The Fight…Chandler begins his Chemo and all his friends get tested for a bone marrow match…Coming Soon!

Author's Note: Hello Children here's the next chapter! Again thanks for all the wonderful reviews! You guys are the best!


	6. Chapter 6: Starting The Fight

This fic is an AU fic that takes place in the beginning of season 4 right after TOW The Jellyfish. Ross and Rachel got back together while they were at the beach and stayed together. Monica and Chandler aren't together **yet.** Joey and Phoebe are both single and Kathy never existed.

Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Bright, Kauffman and Crane. I do wish I owned Chandler!

Title: Through It All

Rated: PG

Summery: An illness brings a couple together

Chapter 6: Starting The Fight

Monica woke up the next morning to find herself alone in bed. She sat up looking around the room. Chandler was sitting on the window ledge looking out at the new morning sun. Getting up she crossed the room to him. "Hey you okay" she asked softly. He shook his head "In a matter of hours this stuff will be going through my veins, stuff that will probably make me sick, weak and lose my hair" his gaze still fixed on the blue sky and sunshine outside. "I know" she whispered "But its what you need to fight the awful disease inside you" she said. "Yeah but is it really worth the fight I mean my life has never been all that good"

"Yo…you have to fight Chandler" tears filled Monica's eyes. "Please don't cry Mon, not over me" he brushed a tear from her cheek. "It...Its just what do I have to live for I've had the same dead end job for 9 years, my parents don't really care about me and my love life doesn't exist" She set her hands on both sides of his face. "You're parents do care about you even if they don't show it and you have all of us, you have me" she whispered. They sat there just staring into each other's eyes. Monica slowly leaned in kissing him gently. At first Candler kissed back but he suddenly pulled away. "Mon I…I can't" he whispered. "Yo…you should be with someone you have a future with," he whispered looking down.

"I am with someone I have a future with Chandler" He sighed "You don't know that Mon there's a chance I may not have a future" She looked at him "You will have a future honey you're going to beat this" he was about to say something but she stopped with her fingers on his lips. "I'm not finished" she said softly "Even if you don't have a future" she knocked on wood. "I still want to be with you I…I love you" she entwined her fingers with his. He looked down at their hands and then back at her "I...I love you too Mon but" she stopped him again "No buts okay lets just enjoy what ever time we have together" she put her arms around him. "Okay" he whispered putting his arms around her holding her tight.

Dr. Kovach walked into the room. He cleared his throat letting the couple know he was there. "Oh uh hey Dr. Kovach" Chandler said pulling away from Monica. "Hello, how are you feeling today" he asked. "Okay I guess" The doctor nodded "Good, good, so are you ready to start your Chemo" Chandler shrugged "Yeah I guess so" he answered "Alright I'll tell you how it'll work we're going to start an IV and administer the Chemo drugs intervenously" A nurse came in to start Chandler's IV. Monica held his hand he squeezed it when the needle went in. Once it was all set up the doctor held a syringe in his hand he inserted it into Chandler's IV draining its contents into it.

Chandler watched as the medication slowly made its way to his veins. "So uh how long before I'm puking and losing my hair," he asked. "Well every patient is different some have little to no nausea while others have it nonstop but if that does happen I can give you compazine" he said "and hair loss again its different with every patient some lose very little to none while others lose it all" Chandler nodded "Yeah well knowing my luck I'll puke my guts out and lose all my hair" he sighed. Monica put her arm around him "It'll be okay honey I'll still love you" he gave her a tiny smile" Really even if I go bald and puke all the time" She nodded "Yep I'll polish your head and rub your back" she teased trying to cheer him up. He smiled and hugged her "Thanks" he whispered

Dr. Kovach smiled "Well I see you're in good hands I'll be by later to check on you he said leaving the couple alone. Chandler knew he had a hard road ahead of him but with Monica at his side and all his friends' support he knew he'd get through it.

Chapter 7: Side Effects, Matches And Something Unexpected…Chandler feels the effects of Chemo, the gang gets tested and one of them finds out something Soon! (Fast Forwards several weeks)

Author's Note: Hello Children here's Chapter 6! The next chapter will have a lot happening in it! I hope you're all enjoying this fic! Oh and I just gotta say I love my Friends Season 9 dvds!


	7. Chapter 7: Side Effects, Matches And Som...

This fic is an AU fic that takes place in the beginning of season 4 right after TOW The Jellyfish. Ross and Rachel got back together while they were at the beach and stayed together. Monica and Chandler aren't together **yet.** Joey and Phoebe are both single and Kathy never existed.

Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Bright, Kauffman and Crane. I do wish I owned Chandler!

Title: Through It All

Rated: PG

Summery: An illness brings a couple together

Chapter 7: Side Effects, Matches And Something Unexpected

Chandler sighed, as he looked at his refection in the small mirror he held in his hand. He'd been on Chemo for three weeks now and was starting to feel the effects he was pale and losing weight, his nausea seemed to be non-stop and he'd just started to lose his hair. The Chemo made him feel miserable and weak there were times he felt like quitting but then he'd think of Monica and his friends they always got him through the rough patches. The door opened he quickly put the mirror away, smiling when he saw Monica and his friends. "Hey guys," he said, "What are you all doing here?" he asked, "What now we need a reason to come see you," Rachel teased. "We're here to have our blood drawn," she told him. "Oh" he whispered, "That's today"

"Yeah it is" Monica nodded "You know you guys don't have to do this" he said, "We know that Chandler but we want to because we love you" she kissed his cheek. They all nodded in agreement. Dr. Kovach walked in "Hello everyone you must be here for your tests" They all nodded. "You have a great bunch of friends Chandler" He nodded "Yeah they're the best" he looked at his friends with a little smile. "So how's the compazine working for you?" the doctor asked. "Eh I guess it helped a little" He nodded "Alright I'm going to borrow your friends for a minute" he told him. "Okay but you should know they're not trained" he joked. He laughed as he led the group out of the room.

The five friends all sat in a small room in chairs that laid back holding cotton balls to their arms. Ross was still whimpering. "Its okay honey its over now" Rachel squeezed his hand "You did a really great thing for Chandler." She said softly "Yeah but it was a really big needle" he whined "My brother the PhD" Monica teased. "So you think any of us will match" Phoebe asked "I hope so since we've had no luck finding Nora or reaching Charles" Monica sighed looking down. "Aww don't worry Mon Chandler's gonna be okay" Joey tried to assure her. "Thanks Joe" she whispered

Dr. Kovach walked in "Well I've gotten the results back none of you are match" he said "I'm sorry" he said sincerely " but I would like to speak to Monica" The friends all sighed sadly. "Why do you need to talk her is she a match" Ross asked, "I'm sorry I can't answer that I have to speak with her" Monica looked at them "Look guys go check on Chandler I'll be along in a minute" They all nodded leaving her alone with the doctor. "What's going on?" she asked "Why'd you need to talk to me?" she asked. "You were a match Monica" he told her "What! That's great!" she exclaimed "Why'd you tell us none of us were a match?" she asked. "Well while you are a match you can't donate bone marrow at this time" he said "What? But why?" she asked, "Because you're pregnant"

Monica stared at he doctor in shock "Pre…pregnant" she repeated, "No I…I can't be" she whispered "You are it showed up when we were screening your blood" Tears filled her eyes as she set her hand on her stomach. "I'm assuming Chandler's the father," he said. She nodded she couldn't believe this they'd only slept together once they'd kissed and cuddled but Chandler had been too sick and weak to do much else. "So uh, why umm, why can't I give Chandler my bone marrow" she asked

"Bone marrow can't be collected any time during pregnancy it can be collected six weeks after delivery " he explained "So th…that's it Chandler's going to die" she started crying "Not nessacerally there's still a chance of finding s match in a stranger and you should continue to try and locate his parents" She just nodded looking down. "There's one other option but its not one I think you'll like" She looked up "Wh...What is it?" she asked "You could terminate the pregnancy so you'd be able to donate your marrow" The doctor was right she didn't like that at all. "Cou…could Chandler wait until the baby's born" she whispered. He shook his head "Its highly unlikely, I'm sorry," he said softly. "Why don't I give you some time to think about all this?" he stood up leaving her alone.

Monica stood up and wondered over to the window. Her hand rested on her stomach and tears ran down her face as she gazed out at the blue sky and sunshine. She didn't know what to do, she knew if she told Chandler he'd tell her to keep the baby because he knew it had been her dream since she was a little girl but she couldn't just sit back and wait for Chandler to die when she knew she could save him. "What am I gonna do" she sobbed softly.

Chapter 8: Decisions…What will Monica decide to do? Will she tell Chandler?…Coming Soon!

Author's Note: Hello Children yes its another chapter! As you can see I added a twist with Mon's pregnancy. I did some research online pregnant women really can't donate bone marrow they have to wait until 6 weeks after they deliver. So what do you guys think Mon should do should she end her pregnancy? Tell Chandler? Have the baby? I have a good idea what I'm gonna write but I was curious hear what you guys thought! Anyway enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8: Decisions

This fic is an AU fic that takes place in the beginning of season 4 right after TOW The Jellyfish. Ross and Rachel got back together while they were at the beach and stayed together. Monica and Chandler aren't together **yet.** Joey and Phoebe are both single and Kathy never existed.

Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Bright, Kauffman and Crane. I do wish I owned Chandler!

Title: Through It All

Rated: PG

Summery: An illness brings a couple together

Chapter 8: Decisions

Monica left the small room and walked through the halls. She wanted to go see Chandler but she knew she couldn't face him right now. Everything the doctor told her played over and over in her head. She ended up at the hospital's nursery looking through the big glass window at all the tiny newborns that lay inside. Tears filled her eyes again as she set one hand on her stomach and lightly touched the glass with the other. How could she make a decision how was she suppose to choose between the man she loved and their unborn child. "Why did this happen" she whispered "Why now?"

Chandler sat in his room in surrounded by his friends but the one person he wanted to see most was absent. "Hey guys, where's Mon" he asked "Dr. Kovach wanted to speak with her" Rachel answered "About what" he asked with concern. "I don't know he wouldn't say" she shrugged. "Oh, well I hope she's okay" She set her hand on his arm rubbing it gently "I'm sure she 's Hun, she was pretty upset when the doctor said none of us were a match she's probably crying it out alone somewhere so she doesn't worry you" He nodded "Yeah maybe" he mumbled not convinced that was all it was.

Monica stood staring at the babies for a while but seeing them didn't help make her decision any easier. "Bye bye little ones" she whispered waving to the babies as she turned and walked away. She ended up in a small empty waiting room. Sitting on the small sofa she closed her eyes and pulled something out of her pocket. It was a Silver Star Of David necklace a gift from Chandler last Chanukah. She wasn't very religious but she began carrying it with her when she found out Chandler was sick she figured he could you all the help he could get. "What am I suppose to do," she whispered holding the necklace close to her heart. She starting thinking about Chandler memories they shared played in her mind like a movie.

**Flashback: TOW The Birth**

_**Monica: No fair. I don't even have one. How come they get two?**_

_**Chandler : You'll get one.**_

_**Monica: Oh yeah? When?**_

_**Chandler : All right. I'll tell you what. When we're 40, if neither one of us are married, what do you say you and I get together and have one?**_

_**Monica: Why won't I be married when I'm 40?**_

_**Chandler : Oh, no, no. I just meant hypothetically.**_

_**Monica: Ok, hypothetically, why won't I be married when I'm 40?**_

_**Chandler : No, no, no.**_

_**Monica: What is it? Is there something fundamentally unmarriable about me?**_

_**Chandler : Uh, uh.**_

_**Monica: Well?**_

_**Chandler : Dear God! This parachute is a knapsack**_

**Flashback: TOA The Beach**

**_Monica: (watching a happy couple walk by, arm in arm) Would you look at them. Am I ever gonna find a boyfriend again? I gonna die an old maid. _**

Chandler: You're not gonna die an old maid, maybe an old spinster cook.

Monica: (sarcastic) Thanks!

Chandler: Hey now besides, if worst comes to worst, I'll be your boyfriend.

(At that suggestion Monica starts laughing.)

Monica: Yeah right.

Chandler: Why is that so funny?

Monica: You made a joke right? So I laughed.

Chandler: Ha-ha-ha. A little to hard. What am I not ah, boyfriend material?

Monica: Well, no. You're Chandler. Y'know, Chandler!

**Flashback TOW The Jellyfish**

_**Monica: (sets down some cards) Gin.**_

_**Chandler: We were playing Gin? Y'know if we were a couple, we could play this game naked.**_

_**Monica: Will you stop!**_

_**Chandler: Okay. All right.**_

_**Monica: Okay, all right, I think you're great, I think you're sweet, and you're smart, and I love you. But you will always be the guy who peed on me.**_

Monica set her hand on her stomach he'd given her the baby he promised her even if were years before he promised and he offered to be her boyfriend not that long ago when they went to the beach. If only she told him then how much she really liked him instead of being such a chicken she would have had more time with him. As much as it pained her, as much as it upset her she knew what she had to do she had to save Chandler she just couldn't sit back and do nothing when she knew she could save him.

She also knew that Chandler could never know what she was about to do because he'd never let her go through with it. Standing up brushing her tears away she left the small room. She walked past the nursery again this time with out looking and stopped at the desk in the OB-GYN "May I help you" The receptionist smiled "I…I need to make an appointment for an ab…. abortion" she whispered. The receptionist nodded and checked the seclude. 'E have an opening right now if you'll follow me I'll get you the necessary forms for you to fill out and we'll get you in there" Monica nodded and slowly followed her.

Chandler sighed the guys left some time ago and Monica still hadn't shown up he was worried about her. Dr. Kovach walked in "Hello Chandler how are you feeling" he asked "Well I'd feel better if one of my friends had matched" The doctor nodded "Well Monica was a match but unfortunately she couldn't donate any marrow at this time" he said "Why's that" he asked "Because of her pregnancy a pregnant woman can't give marrow until six weeks after delivery" Chandler stared a the doctor in shock "Preg…pregnancy" he asked "Mon's pregnant" The doctor "Didn't she tell you" He shook his head "She never came back from" He suddenly stopped "Oh my God!" he gasped "Dr. Kovach wh…where's OB-GYN" he asked. "Its one floor down why" he asked "I…I have to stop her, I…I can't let her do it" tears filled his eyes as he climbed out of bed dragging his IV poll behind as he slowly walked to the door praying he wouldn't be too late.

Chapter 9: Am I Too Late….Will Chandler get to Monica in time? Coming Soon!

Author's Note: Hello Children here's the next chapter I had it written a few days ago but didn't like it so I re wrote it. Will Chandler make it in time to stop Mon? Do you want him to? Anyway hope you all enjoy this chapter! More to come soon!


	9. Chapter 9: Am I Too Late

This fic is an AU fic that takes place in the beginning of season 4 right after TOW The Jellyfish. Ross and Rachel got back together while they were at the beach and stayed together. Monica and Chandler aren't together **yet.** Joey and Phoebe are both single and Kathy never existed.

Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Bright, Kauffman and Crane. I do wish I owned Chandler!

Title: Through It All

Rated: PG

Summery: An illness brings a couple together.

Chapter 9: Am I Too Late

Monica sat in the small room a clipboard in her hand; she looked down at the forms she was supposed to be filling out, she gotten as far as her name. Brushing away more tears she filled in her address, birthday, occupation, and medical history. The only thing left was her emergency contact tears filled her eyes as she slowly wrote Chandler's name in the space. Ross would have been the logical choice but she knew he was the only person she'd really want in an emergency. Monica stood up and walked to the small repetition area "Excuse me" she whispered "I uh, I'm finished filling these out" she handed the clipboard to the receptionist. "Thank you Ms. Geller we'll get you in to a room in few minutes. Monica just nodded as she sat back down.

Chandler made his way to the elevator he got in and pressed the button for the OB-GYN. Leaning against the back of the elevator he sighed. He couldn't believe what was happening. Monica was a match and she was pregnant. She never came back to his room after talking with the doctor and when he told him she was pregnant and a match some how he knew why she hadn't come back he knew what she was planning to do there was no way he could let her give up the baby she's wanted all her life, the baby that would keep a part of him with her forever. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Chandler stepped out and headed towards OB-GYN.

"Ms. Geller" Monica looked up when her name was called. "Yes" she whispered "We're ready for you," the nurse standing there told her. "Oh o…okay" she slowly stood up and followed the nurse to a room. "Here's a gown to change into the bathroom is right there" the nurse handed her a gown and pointed to a door in the room. "The doctor will be with you in a few minutes." She said leaning her alone. Monica slowly made her way to the bathroom and changed into the gown. She sat on the exam table looking around the room at the different pregnancy related posters and models she set her hand on her stomach as tears filled her eyes. She knew she was doing the right thing but it was also the hardest thing she ever had to do.

Chandler approached the reception area "Excuse me I…I'm looking for Monica Geller" he told the woman behind the desk. "Ms. Geller is in with the doctor at the moment" when she said that Chandler's heart felt like it stopped. "What room" he asked "I'm sorry I can't give you that information sir" He looked at her tears in his blue eyes "Please sh…she's my girlfriend I…I can't let her go through with it" a tear slipped down his cheek. She sighed "Alright she's in room 202" He nodded "Thanks" he started down the hall.

A doctor walked in the quiet room startling Monica. "Hello I'm Dr. Lockhart" she introduced herself "I…I'm Monica Geller" she whispered "Okay Ms. Geller if you'll lay back we can get started" Monica laid back and stared at the ceiling as tears ran down her face. She didn't want to d this she would have given anything to be able to save Chandler and keep her baby but she knew she couldn't have both.

The door opened Monica lifted her head a little she was surprised to see him standing there. "Ch…Chandler" she whispered "Wh…what are you doing here" she asked. "Stopping you Mon" he said softly "I…I can't let you do this" Dr. Lockhart looked at the couple "I'll give you two a minute to talk before I start" she left the room. "Yo…you shouldn't be here Chandler Yo…you should be in bed," Monica whispered looking away. "Mon" he whispered walking towards her "Please don't do this" She turned to look at him again "I…I have to Chandler I…I can't let you die" she began to cry softly. "I'm not gonna die sweetie" he tried to assure her.

"I'm a match Chandler I…I could save you if I weren't pregnant" she cried, "I know" he reached for her hand relieved when she didn't pull away. "Just because I can't have your marrow doesn't mean I won't find another match," he said softly "None of the guys matched Chandler there is no other match" He nodded "I know none of them matched but the guys are still trying to reach my parents and there's always a chance a stranger could match" he said "Yeah bu…but why take that risk when I can give you my bone marrow" she asked "Because" he started setting his hand on her stomach "I love you and our baby and this has been your dream for so long I…I can't let you give it up" he whispered tears in his eyes "Bu…but you" he put her finger to her lips and brushed away her tears "I'll be okay Mon I promise" he wrapped her arms around her holding her close hoping that was a promise he could keep.

Chapter 10: A Surprise Visitor….Chandler gets a surprise Soon!

Author's Note: Hello Children here's the next chapter! Don't worry just cause I saved the baby does not mean Chandler will die! More to come soon!


	10. Chapter 10: A Surprise Visitor

This fic is an AU fic that takes place in the beginning of season 4 right after TOW The Jellyfish. Ross and Rachel got back together while they were at the beach and stayed together. Monica and Chandler aren't together **yet.** Joey and Phoebe are both single and Kathy never existed.

Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Bright, Kauffman and Crane. I do wish I owned Chandler!

Title: Through It All

Rated: PG

Summery: An illness brings a couple together

Chapter 10: A Surprise Visitor

Chandler sat in his hospital bed Monica in his arms. She sighed softly laying her head on his shoulder. "What is it?" he asked softly "Nothing" she whispered "Mon I've known you long enough to know its never nothing" he teased. Monica lay there silently for a minute. "I…I'm scared" she finally whispered. "Of what" he asked, "Of losing you" she felt her eyes welling up with tears. "You're not losing me honey, I'm right here" he tightened his arms around her kissing the top of her head. "Wh...Why did you have to stop me I…I could save you" her tears now ran down her face.

He loosened his grip on her slightly so he could look at her. "Mon, honey being a mother has been your dream for such a long time I…I couldn't let you give up your dream" she whispered "Bu…but you 're part of that dream Chandler" she cried softly "I know" he said 'it'll be okay we're gonna find a match" he promised her. "But wh…what if we don't" she whimpered. "We will Mon" he said softly "I plan on beating this so I can be here to take care of both of you" he entwined his hand with hers setting them both on her stomach.

"Both of you" Ross asked as the guys walked in. "Who else are you talking about besides Mon" Chandler sighed looking at Monica not knowing if she wanted to tell them. She looked down at her hand entwined with his and then back at her friends "I uh, I'm pregnant" she whispered "Th…that's why I couldn't give Chandler my marrow" she whispered "What?" Rachel whispered; "Yo…you mean you were match" Monica nodded. "I…I was going to end the pregnancy bu...but Chandler stopped me" she told them "Oh my God" Rachel gasped "I…I can't believe you were really gonna do that" Tears filled Monica's eyes "I was doing it for Chandler I…I could have saved him"

Chandler pulled her closer to him. 'Shh its okay" he whispered. "No its not, you could die " she sobbed. Ross walked over to the bed sitting beside them. "Mon none of us are gonna let Chandler die okay" he said softly "You're a scientist Ross you know that we might not be able to stop it" he sighed "Look Pheebs told us earlier that she had a feeling Chandler would be okay that we'd find a match I know I've made fun of her feelings before but this time I really believe her" Monica glanced at Phoebe. "Its true Mon I did say that" she said "I know he'll beat this" she added. " Bu…but how if there's no match" she whispered "We'll find a match that's how"

Joey stood there quietly watching his best friend sitting there holding the woman he loved and they were having a baby. He'd known how much Chandler liked Monica for a while now but it didn't seem fair that now when he finally had her why did this have to happen when they both finally had what they wanted most. Each other. He hoped they'd find a match for Chandler, Monica needed him, he needed him they all needed him. "Hey Joe you okay over there " Chandler asked "Uh yeah just thinking" he answered "About me right" He nodded "Its not fair man you shouldn't be sick" he said "You're Chandler you're suppose to be telling us jokes and being all sarcastic not laying in a hospital bed "

I know Joe" Chandler said softly "I wish I weren't in this bed I miss our apartment, Mon's apartment, Central Perk, hell I even miss work" he said "and you know how much I hate my job" he added chuckling slightly. "I'm gonna beat this I have too much to live for" he kissed Monica's cheek looked down at her stomach and then at the four of them. "Yeah but Mon's right what if we don't find a match I mean its not like the perfect match will walk through that door" As Joey pointed to the door it opened and someone walked in. "Whoa" Joey whispered looking at his finger "I'm good!" Chandler laughed a little looking towards the door. He was stunned to see who was standing there. "Dad" he whispered.

Chapter 11: Long Time No See…Chandler's Dad has arrived will father and son get along will Charles be the match Chandler needs? Coming Soon!

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter! Sorry it took longer than I thought! Hope you all like it! More to come soon! Some sad and emotional and some romantic happy stuff. And once again Chandler isn't nessacerally gonna die. He probably won't I don't think I'd have the heart to kill the Chan Chan man1 I love him too much! LOL. Anywhoo please enjoy!


	11. Chapter 11: Long Time No See

This fic is an AU fic that takes place in the beginning of season 4 right after TOW The Jellyfish. Ross and Rachel got back together while they were at the beach and stayed together. Monica and Chandler aren't together **yet.** Joey and Phoebe are both single and Kathy never existed.

Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Bright, Kauffman and Crane. I do wish I owned Chandler!

Title: Through It All

Rated: PG

Summery: An illness brings a couple together

Chapter 11: Long Time No See

"Dad" Chandler whispered shocked. 'Wh…what are you doing here" he asked Charles stood there looking at his only son he had gotten so thin and pale and his hair looked like it was beginning to fall out. "Uh hey son" he whispered "I umm, I cam to see you I'm sorry I didn't come sooner" He shrugged "Eh no big deal I'm only dying" he muttered. "Chandler" Monica whispered "Do…don't say that you...you're not going to die" tears pooled in her eyes. "Shh I'm sorry sweetie please don't cry" he whispered tightening his arms around her kissing the top of her head. "Are you two together" Charles asked watching his son comfort the young woman sitting in bed beside him.

"Yeah dad we are this is Monica my girlfriend" Chandler smiled "and that's her brother Ross" he said "Oh your college roommate right "Charles commented "Yeah" he nodded "That's his girlfriend Rachel and our two friends Joey and Phoebe" he finished. "Hi nice to meet you all" Charles smiled slightly at his son's friends. They all smiled and nodded. "So uh, what's going on" he asked "I was only told you were sick" Chandler sighed "I have leukemia" he told him "Oh My God" he said shocked "What uh, what are they doing for you" he asked "Well I'm on Chemo right now but I'll need a bone marrow transplant my friends were all tested Mon matched but she can't give me her marrow"

"I don't understand if she's a match why can't she do it" Charles asked "Because she's pregnant dad" Chandler answered setting his hand on her stomach "What!" he looked at the couple "I…I'm going to have a grandchild" he asked. "Yeah you are" he smiled. "Wow that's great" he grinned "But what does that mean for you son" Chandler sighed, "They're trying to find a match but finding one in a stranger is slim to none" he whispered "The best match is usually found in a sibling which I don't have" he added "Oh" Charles whispered "Have you spoken to your mother" He shook his head "We haven't been able to reach her" He nodded "Yeah her and her book tours and stuff"

"Mr. Bing" Monica whispered, "Dr. Kovach said parents can sometimes match too" she said softly hoping he'd want to help his only son. "Mon" Chandler whispered "Its my dad okay he…he's not gonna want to help me" Charles looked at his son. "Chandler that's not true you're my son" he said "I know I wasn't around much while you were growing up but that doesn't mean I don't love you because I do" he looked at Monica "What do I have to do" he asked "Dr. Kovach will just draw your blood first to see if you're a match" she said "Okay so where's this Dr. Kovach" he asked just as the doctor walked in.

"I'm Dr. Kovach" the doctor said "I'm Charles Bing, Chandler's father I want to be tested to see if I can give him my bone marrow" The doctor nodded "Alright I can do that right now if you'd like" Charles nodded. He glanced at his son as he followed the doctor out. He had the same thought they all had that he would be the match Chandler needed.

Chapter 12: Is He A Match…. Is Charles the match Chandler needs? Coming Soon!

Author's Note: Here's chapter 11 finally! I had a case of writers block! I hope it was worth the wait! I'll try to have the next one up sooner! Thanks again for all your wonderful reviews!


	12. Chapter 12: Is He A Match

This fic is an AU fic that takes place in the beginning of season 4 right after TOW The Jellyfish. Ross and Rachel got back together while they were at the beach and stayed together. Monica and Chandler aren't together **yet.** Joey and Phoebe are both single and Kathy never existed.

Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Bright, Kauffman and Crane. I do wish I owned Chandler!

Title: Through It All

Rated: PG

Summery: An illness brings a couple together

Chapter 12: Is He A Match

Chandler sighed softly as he looked at his friends. Ross sat in a chair with Rachel on his lap. Joey sat in the corner eating chips from the vending machine and Phoebe sat beside him her head on his shoulder. They all insisted on staying to find out if Charles would be a match. He told them they didn't have to stay but he was glad they stayed if his dad wasn't a match he would need them. Deep down he prayed his father was the match he needed he had too much to live for. Chandler gently brushed a few strands of hair out of Monica's face as he watched her sleep curled up beside him, his arms around her.

Ross glanced at his best friend watching Monica sleep. "Hey man you okay" he whispered "Uh yeah I guess" Chandler replied "What if my dad's not a match" he whispered "Well then we keep looking until we find one" Ross answered " What if that never happens Ross wh...what about Mon and the baby" tears filled his eyes as he looked at Monica's beautiful face as she smiled in her sleep cuddling closer to him. "Wow" Ross whispered "You uh, you really love my sister huh" He nodded "More than anything in this world" he whispered "I…I don't want to hurt her Ross, I…I don't want to leave her alone to raise our baby" he gently set his hand on her stomach. "I…I tried to let her down easy, to find someone else but sh…she wouldn't do it she only wanted to be with me"

"Of course she does Chandler" Rachel whispered, "She loves you, she has since the first time she met you" she said "I'd loved her since then too" he admitted. "Really but I thought you called her fat" Joey asked "I did but that was only because I didn't know what to do with my feelings I mean she was my best friend's little sister" he told him. "You really liked her when she was fat" Phoebe asked "Well yeah she had the most beautiful blue eyes and the prettiest smile and she was so sweet with a big heart she'd just met me and offered to make me Mac and Cheese" he said. "Aww that's so sweet" Phoebe grinned, "It's so cool that you two finally got together" she added

"Not its not Pheebs I…I shouldn't have let this happen" tears rolled down his face as she watched Monica. "Why wouldn't you want this to happen" Rachel asked, "I thought you loved her" Chandler nodded "I do but all I've done is mess up her life" he whispered "How have you ruined her life Chandler all I see is a Monica that hasn't been this happy since they came out with double stuff Oreos" He couldn't help smiling a little at her joke. "Yeah but we sleep together one time I get her pregnant and now I might die leaving her alone with a kid" he looked at Ross "Don't you want to kick my ass for hurting your little sister"

"Chandler you haven't hurt her okay" Ross answered "I mean I'll admit when you said you guys had something to tell us and Joey said maybe you'd hooked up I was a little mad but I couldn't stay mad when I saw the way you looked at her and held her I knew you loved her and would never hurt her" he said "Yeah but, what if I" Ross stopped him "Chandler even if the worst does happen You've given Mon a way to hold on to you forever" Phoebe nodded "That's right it was no accident you two slept together that night Mon was meant to get pregnant"

Chandler rolled his eyes "Okay Pheebs if you say so" He looked at his four best friends "Guys I…I want you to promise me if I'm not here to take care of Mon and the baby th…that you'll take care of them for me" he whispered "We promise Mon will never be alone she and the baby will always be taken care of" Ross said softly. Rachel, Joey and Phoebe all agreed. The four of them hugged Candler carefully so they wouldn't wake Monica.

Charles and Dr. Kovach walked in. "I uh, I hope we're not interrupting" Charles asked. "Dad" Chandler whispered when he saw his father standing there with the doctor. "So uh what's happening" he asked. "Well" Dr. Kovach smiled "Its good news" he said, "Your father is a match," he told him. "Oh my God" Chandler said shocked 'Ar…are you sure" he asked; "I'm positive," the doctor answered. The sounds of all his friends' happiness woke Monica. 'What's going on" she whispered sitting up. Chandler smiled "My dad's a match Mon" he said softly. Tears filled Monica's eyes as she threw her arms around him "Thank God" she cried softly hugging him tight. She noticed Charles standing quietly observing them. "Thank you" she mouthed to him. He smiled and nodded. He was happy he'd be able to help his son.

Chapter 13: Feelings…While Chandler is getting his bone marrow transplant the gang talks about Chandler and their feelings about everything that's been going on…. Coming Soon!

Author's Note: Hello Children! Here's chapter 12! I hope you all like it! The next chapter is the gang talking about all that happened while Chandler is getting the transplant and Nora may show up. Thanks again for all the great reviews you guys are the best! Enjoy!


	13. Chapter 13: Preparing

This fic is an AU fic that takes place in the beginning of season 4 right after TOW The Jellyfish. Ross and Rachel got back together while they were at the beach and stayed together. Monica and Chandler aren't together **yet.** Joey and Phoebe are both single and Kathy never existed.

Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Bright, Kauffman and Crane. I do wish I owned Chandler!

Title: Through It All

Rated: PG

Summery: An illness brings a couple together

Chapter 13: Preparing

Chandler sat up in bed his friends all sat around him. "You nervous honey" Monica asked "Yeah a little" he admitted "Wh…what if something happens" he whispered "Nothing is gonna happen Chandler you'll be fine" she tried to reassure him "But" She put her finger on his lips "But nothing sweetie you're gonna get your dad's bone marrow and you're gonna be fine" she removed her finger and kissed him gently. "I love you Mon" he whispered "I love you too Chandler" she replied kissing him again "Man it's a good thing we're in a hospital because I think I'm gonna be sick" Ross teased. "Oh stop it Ross I think they're sweet" Rachel wrapped her arms around him.

"Hello everyone" Dr. Kovach greeted as he walked in "What's up doc" Chandler joked nervously. He chuckled "Well I came to talk with you before the procedure" he sat down. " First of all your dad passed all of the tests we had to run to make sure he could be a donor we've taken some of his marrow from his hip and he's now in recovery" he said. 'Is…is he okay" Chandler asked "He'll be groggy from the medication new gave him but he's fine" Dr. Kovach replied

"Now for the transplant" he said, "We'll administer the marrow intravenously the procedure will take a few hours and you'll be monitored closely for signs of any complications" Dr. Kovach told him. "Complications" Monica whispered "Wh...what kind of complications" she asked "Well the most common ones are fever, chills, hives and sometimes chest pains" Chandler glanced at Monica and saw the teas in her eyes. "Its okay Mon I'll be fine" he whispered hugging her. "This part isn't much to worry about its what comes afterwards" the doctor said

"I thought Chandler would be okay after the transplant" Joey said "It's a little more complicated than that once the transplant is complete it'll take weeks to know if the transplant was a success and until then Chandler will be susceptible to all kinds of infections so visitors will be asked to wash their hands and sometimes they may need to wear paper gowns over their clothing" the doctor explained "What happens if the transplant doesn't work or Chandler rejects the marrow" Ross asked "We won't worry about that unless we have to" he looked at the group of friends "We're starting the procedure now you'll be able to see him in a few hours"

"Hang in there buddy" Joey hugged him. He then pulled out Hugsie from his bag "Here he'll keep you company while the doctor does that bone stuff" Chandler felt tears in his eyes "Thanks Joe th…that's sweet" he took the stuffed penguin setting it beside him. "I'll cleanse your aura when they're done, get all the bad stuff out" Phoebe hugged him "Thanks Pheebs" he whispered hugging her back. "You'll be fine Chandler" Ross said "You'll be telling Jokes and annoying the hell out of us in no time" he joked hugging his friend. "Ha ha" Chandler chuckled hugging him back. Rachel approached the bed with tears in her eyes "Chandler" she whispered "Aww Rach come here" he held out his arms and she hugged him. "Everything will be okay, I'll be fine" he whispered hugging her.

Monica was the last one "Chandler I…I want you to know how much I love you" she whispered starting to cry "hey now none of that okay" he brushed away her tears. "I'm going to be fine Mon" he said softly "I'm going to be here to take care of you and Daniel" he set his hand on her stomach "Daniel?" she whispered "Yo…you think we're gonna have a boy" she asked He smiled "I'd love a little boy or a little girl and I know you love the name Daniel" he said "I love you both" he kissed her and then her stomach. "We love you too Chandler" she kissed him. The five friends left the room hoping the transplant would work that Chandler would be fine.

Chapter 14: Feelings…Coming Soon

Author's Note: Hello Children! Here's the next chapter! I changed things a little so the next chapter will be Feelings. Hope you all enjoy!


	14. Chapter 14: Feelings

This fic is an AU fic that takes place in the beginning of season 4 right after TOW The Jellyfish. Ross and Rachel got back together while they were at the beach and stayed together. Monica and Chandler aren't together **yet.** Joey and Phoebe are both single and Kathy never existed.

Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Bright, Kauffman and Crane. I do wish I owned Chandler!

Title: Through It All

Rated: PG

Summery: An illness brings a couple together

Chapter 14: Feelings

Monica looked around the small waiting room. Ross sat cuddled with Rachel on one of the chairs, Phoebe sat on the couch her head resting on Joey's shoulder, and she sat in a chair her hand on her stomach. "Mon? Are you okay" Ross asked when he noticed her just looking into space. "Oh, uh yeah I was just thinking" she answered "About Chandler" Rachel questioned "Uh huh" she nodded "Don't worry Mon he'll be fine remember my feeling" Phoebe told her. "I for one will be glad when this is all over and Chandler can come home I've had enough of hospitals if I never see one again it'll be too soon" Ross stated.

"Oh so when I have my baby you won't be there" Monica asked with a little frown "Wow I still can't believe you're really pregnant" he replied "Were you really going to have an abortion" Rachel asked "Yes I was" she whispered "Why? You've wanted babies since we were kids" she said, "Because I love Chandler an... and I don't want to lose him that's why" she snapped a bit. "I'm sorry Mon I didn't mean to upset you " she apologized "Its okay we...we're all a bit on edge right now"

"So do you think you and Chandler will get married" Joey asked, "Ooh can I sing at your wedding!" Phoebe exclaimed. "Will you guys stop pretending that everything is okay" Monica shouted "But it is okay now isn't it" Joey asked "No its not Joe there's still a chance Chandler could die" she said tears filling her eyes "What? I thought he'd be okay after he got his dad's bone marrow" he frowned "He might be but there's still a chance something could go wrong, he could get sick or reject his dad's marrow" she told him "How do you know all that Mon" Ross asked "The internet I uh, I started doing research after Chandler was admitted to the hospital I'd search the net on his laptop while he slept." she whispered.

"Oh" was all Ross said frowning slightly. "This is Chandler we're talking about he'll be fine" he added "Wh…what if he's not Ross wh…what will I do" she asked starting to cry. Ross got up and walked over to his sister he knelt down in front of her chair. "It's going to be okay Mon, Chandler's a fighter even more so not that he has you" he smiled a little. "I…I'm scared Ross" she cried softly "That's okay, being scared is normal we're all a little scared" he whispered. "Yeah but none of you are pregnant with his baby facing the possibility of doing this all alone I...I can't go through seven and a half months of pregnancy, labor and delivery, and raising a child with out him"

Rachel got up and walked over to Monica bending down to hug her "It'll be okay Mon you'll always have all of us" she whispered "and not that you'll need it because you'll have Chandler but I'd be happy to be your Lamaze coach after all I have been through it already" Ross offered "Yeah and I can keep your aura clean and sing to your belly ooh and I already thought of a song" Phoebe crossed the room kneeling by Ross getting close to her stomach "Uh hi I'm auntie Pheebs I'm gonna sing to you it would sound better if I had my guitar but oh well" she shrugged as she started to sing

You're part Geller and part Bing oh you poor little thing 

_Your mommy is a neat freak; your daddy is sarcastic,_

_But you're in there so your mommy must think he's fantastic _

_Wait till you meet your grandpas and grandmas _

_One is even gay, Hey! I wonder if you'll be that way_

_Your uncles are cool._

_One's a soap star the other a geek_

_You're aunts are the best_

_One's a fashion queen and the other is a diva you better believa_

_We can't wait for you to meet us we'll buy you some adidas…_

_We'll buy you some adidas!_

"Uh great song Pheebs" Rachel gave her a weird look. "Yeah bit I am not a geek" Ross crossed his arms. "And my baby is lucky to be part Geller and part Bing and he's not gay" Monica added "Don't listen to them Pheebs I loved it" Joey grinned "Thank you Joey" she smiled "Ooh I can help with the baby too I can teach him how to say How You Doin" he winked "and about how delicious pizza is" he grinned "Uh thanks but no thanks Joe" Monica said

At that moment Dr. Kovach walked in "Hello guys" he offered a smile. "How is he" Monica asked how's Chandler" she said. "Well he's….

Chapter 15: How Is He…Did Chandler make through the procedure without any complications? Coming Soon!

Author's Note: Hello Children! Here's the next chapter! I know I left a cliffhanger but don't worry Chandler won't nessacerally die! I just like the drama before the happy endings LOL I hope everyone enjoys this chapter more coming soon!


	15. Chapter 15: How Is He

This fic is an AU fic that takes place in the beginning of season 4 right after TOW The Jellyfish. Ross and Rachel got back together while they were at the beach and stayed together. Monica and Chandler aren't together **yet.** Joey and Phoebe are both single and Kathy never existed.

Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Bright, Kauffman and Crane. I do wish I owned Chandler!

Title: Through It All

Rated: PG

Summery: An illness brings a couple together

Chapter 15: How Is He

At that moment Dr. Kovach walked in "Hello guys" he offered a smile. "How is he" Monica asked "How's Chandler" she said. "Well he's resting comfortably" he told her "So everything went okay" she asked "Yes so far everything is fine but we'll have to monitor him closely for a few weeks to make sure he doesn't develop any infections or show signs of rejection" he explained "When you visit him you'll need to wear gowns and masks" he added

"Why?" Joey asked, "Chandler's immune system is very weak right now he's susceptible to the smallest bacteria and germs the gowns and masks are preventive measures to keep him from catching anything even a cold could be serious for him" Dr Kovach replied. "Chandler will be ill for awhile from the transplant it will be like an extreme case of the flu for him and once he does go home he will be weakened for some time and may not be able to return to his normal way of life for months he'll need constant care"

"I'll take care of him Dr. Kovach I'll give him what ever he needs, do what ever he needs," Monica said. "I know you will Monica but you have to remember you're pregnant you shouldn't try to do it all on your own" he told her. "I can do it" she insisted "Are you aware of all the care Chandler will need he'll be weak he may need help doing everyday things like bathing, dressing, eating, plus he'll need someone to make sure he gets to all his doctor appointments and he won't be able to go to crowded public places such as movie theaters, restaurants or grocery stores so all his errands will need to be done by someone else" he informed her. "I love him doctor I... I'll do anything for him" Monica responded her eyes watery with tears.

"We know you love Chandler, Mon" Ross said "But the doctor is right you have a baby to think about you can't take care of Chandler by yourself" he said "You take care of his personal needs like the bathing, dressing and stuff and let us handle the other stuff like buying food, and other errands" he suggested "Yeah and we can take turns helping you get him to his doctor's appointments" Rachel added "and I guess it would be better for Chandler to move in with you while he gets better your place is cleaner and healthier for him" Joey said.

"Yeah but what about Rachel" Monica asked "Well Chandler's gonna be in your room with you right" Rachel asked "Yeah, I guess," she whispered, "Well I have my own room but if you want I can stay with Ross or Phoebe" she said "Yo...you don't have to move Rach I...I could probably use the extra help" she admitted. "I'd be happy to help you and Chandler in anyway I can" she hugged her best friend. Monica looked a the doctor "Ca...can I see him" she asked "Yes of course but only for a few minutes and you'll need to put on a mask and gown before you go in" he told her.

Monica put a blue paper gown on over her clothing and a mask over he mouth. She took a deep breath and walked in. Chandler was lying in bed his eyes closed. He looked a little pale. She walked over sitting on the chair beside the bed taking his hand in his. "I'll be okay now baby" she whispered, "You'll stay with me and Rach and I'll take care of you, we all will" she said softly leaning down placing a small kiss on his cheek. She closed her own eyes and silently prayed her words were right that everything would be okay now.

Chapter 16: Recovering…A few weeks pass and Chandler prepares to leave the hospital and start his recovery…Coming Soon!

Author's Note: Hello Children! I was inspired! I wrote the next chapter! I don't know how good it is I hope it's at least okay! I'll try to have the next chapter up quicker. Please read, enjoy and review! Thanks!


	16. Chapter 16: Chandler's Homecoming

This fic is an AU fic that takes place in the beginning of season 4 right after TOW The Jellyfish. Ross and Rachel got back together while they were at the beach and stayed together. Monica and Chandler aren't together yet. Joey and Phoebe are both single and Kathy never existed.

Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Bright, Kauffman and Crane. I do wish I owned Chandler!

Title: Through It All

Rated: PG

Summery: An illness brings a couple together

Chapter 16: Chandler's Homecoming

Monica sighed as she kept herself busy cleaning the apartment again. Chandler was coming home later that day. Joey and Ross would go pick him up while the girls set up a small homecoming for him consisting of the six of them and his dad. Rachel walked out of her room seeing Monica dusting the coffee tabe. "You're cleaning again I thought you'd cleaned this place three times already" she commented "I did but it still wasn't clean enough" she insisted "Mon its spotless you could eat off the floors" Rachel rolled her eyes. 'Well it has to be more than spotless there's germs and bacteria in dirt and dust if Chandler is exsposed to any of it, it could make him really sick"

"I know hun but trust me the place is clean enough besides you should be taking it easy" she patted Monica's stomach which was just beginning to swell. "I'm pregnant Rach not fighting a terrible illness like Chandler is" she said softly trying not to cry. "It'll be okay Mon" Rachel tried to reassure her. "Hey guess what my psychic told me" Phoebe said excitedly as she walked into the apartment. "What Pheebs" she asked "She said I'll meet my future husband today and that he'll be really sexy and musical like me!" she exclaimed "That's great Pheebs" Rachel rolled her eye 'Come on lets help Mon set up for Chandler's homecoming"

They spent the next few hours putting up a banner that said Welcome home Chandler as well as a few streamers and balloons and they set out some snacks. Phoebe talked about her psychic's prediction of her meeting her futrue husband the whole time. There was a knock on the door "Thank God" Monica sighed with relief glad to have a break from Phoebe's rambling."Hi Mr. Bing" she greeted Chandler's father. "How are you" she asked "Hi Monica I'm good, is Chandler home yet" She shook her head "No not yet Ross and Joey went to pick him up"

"Hey Rach" Phoebe whispered watching Monica and Charles "Chandler's dad is sexy and musical maybe he's my futrue husband then I'd be Chandler's mom!" Rachel rolled her eyes "Pheebs" she started "You think Mr. Bing is sexy" She nodded "Hell yeah don't you" she said "Uh no and you can't marry him" she answered "Why?" Phoebe asked "Because he's gay" Rachel stated "So I married Duncan and he was gay" she shrugged

Before Rachel could respond the door opened Ross and Joey walked in slowly with Chandler. "Hey sweetie" Monica smiled kissing him gently "I bet you're happy to be home" she said as they led him to the couch. "Yeah I guess" he whispered "Yo..you didn't have to do all this for me" he looked around at all the decorations "You've been in the hospital for awhile so we wanted your first day home to be special" she explained 'Well thanks" he smiled a little "How are you two" he set his hand on her tiny bump."Well we're fine now that you're home"

The get together ended early when Chandler got sick. Monica sat in the bathroom with Chandler rubbing his back as he got sick. "I'm sorry" he whispered 'Why" she asked "I should be taking care of you holding your hair back while you have morning sickness but you're taking care of me"he sighed "Honey, don't" she said softly "You didn't ask for this to happen but it did so until you're better you're stuck with me taking care of you" she kissed his cheek "I love you" she added "I love you too" he whispered "I..I think I can go back to bed now"

Once she helped Chandler to bed she got in beside him he slowly put his arm around her pulling her to him "Sorry about the party" he said softly "Its okay honey the guys and your dad understood" she assured him "Speaking of my dad I swore I heard Phoebe say something about him being sexy and her being my mom" he said "Eh she claims her psychic said she'd meet her future husband today he'd be sexy and musical like her" she rolled her eyes "Uh okay whatever" he rolled his eyes too. Chandler sat up a little and looked at her "What" she asked "Nothing" he smiled "Just that you're so beautiful" he kissed her softly but deepened it as it continued.

Monica pulled away "Chandler we can't" she said softly "You just came home from the hospital you need to rest" she insisted "But Mon I've been resting for weeks" he whined. Before she could reply there was a knock on the door Rachel was over at Ross's so she had to answer it "We'll talk about it when I get back" she smiled kissing his cheek as she got out of bed and padded out to the livingroom opening the door to find Nora Bing standing there.

Chapter 17: Hi Mom...Nora shows up andis filled in on Chandler's illness how wll she react.

Author's Note: Hello Children. Here's the next chapter it might not be to good lol. I've been having some writer's block. I've finally brought Nora into the picture. There mayb be some more drama coming. Oh andaboutChandler's dad and Pheebs saying he's sexy he's not in drag in this fic. Just thought I'd state that lol. Please read, review and enjoy.


	17. Chapter 17: Hi Mom

This fic is an AU fic that takes place in the beginning of season 4 right after TOW The Jellyfish. Ross and Rachel got back together while they were at the beach and stayed together. Monica and Chandler aren't together yet. Joey and Phoebe are both single and Kathy never existed.

Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Bright, Kauffman and Crane. I do wish I owned Chandler!

Title: Through It All

Rated: PG

Summery: An illness brings a couple together

Chapter 17: Hi Mom

Before she could reply there was a knock on the door Rachel was over at Ross's so she had to answer it "We'll talk about it when I get back" she smiled kissing his cheek as she got out of bed and padded out to the livingroom opening the door to find Nora Bing standing there. "Uh hi Mrs. Bing" Monica greeted. "Hello dear Joey told me that Chandler lives here now is that true" she asked "Umm yeah it..it is" she nodded. Before Nora could reply Chandler slowly came out of the bedroom "Mon who was at the..." he stopped when he saw Nora. "Mom" he said weakly "Wh..what are you doing here" he asked

"Chandler you look like hell" she commented " why do you live here now and why wereyou coming out of Monica's bedroom" she asked "Uh maybe you should sit down" he told her. She sighed and sat down on the sofa. Chandler and Monica sat down too. "Mom" he started "You're right I do look like hell that's what happens when you're battling Leukemia" Nora stared at her son "Leu..leukemia" she whispered. Tears filled her eyes when he nodded. 'Ar..are you..." she trailed "Dying?" he finished for her. She just nodded "No mom I'm not I had Chemo and radiation followed by a bone marrow transplant" he told her.

"Bone marrow transplant bu..but you're an only child" she said "Yeah well the gang all got tested Mon was a match" Nora looked at Monice "Yo..you saved him" she asked "No I..I couldn't donate marrow" Monica told her "Wh..what but why" she asked "Becasue I..I'm pregnant" Monica saidsoftly setting her hand on her stomach. "Pregnant!" Nora repeated "Is it..is it" Chandler nodded "Its mine" he answered "Yo...you and Monica! When? For how long?" she asked "Well we uh, we slept together the night I found out I..I was sick an..and now she's pregnant" he said

"So is that why you live here" she asked "and if she didn't give you marrow then who did" she added "I live here so Mon can help me and take care of me while I recover and because I love her" he looekd at Monica and smiled "I love you too Chandler" she smiled back "You're in love" Nora said "Yeah I guess we are" he grinned "Are you guys getting married" she asked "Not now but someday" he said. Monica couldn't help grinning when Chandler said they'd get married someday. "Uh mom about the bone marrow it umm, it was dad" he said

"Wow I must say I'm surprised Charles is a selfish bastard that only thinks of himself" she smirked "Mom I might not be here if it wasn't for him, he saved my life" Chandler pointed out "Yeah, yeah okay" she nodded "I'm goingto check out the guest room" Nora stood up "Uh why exactly" he asked "I want to see where I'll be staying for awhile" she announced "What! why?" he quetioned "Chandler you're recovering from Leukemia you need looking after" she told him

"I know but I already have Monica she takes good care of me" he insisted "I'm sure she does sweetheart but who's taking care of her she's pregnant she shouldn't be doing alot" she said "But mom" he started "Its settled I'm staying" she smiled as she walked to her new room. Chandler groaned as he fell back on the couch he'd go crazy with his mom staying there and two women mothering him.

Chapter 18: Check Up...Chandler goesfora check up will his recovery be going well...Coming Soon!

Author's Note: Hello Children I know its been months since I updated stupid writers block! I hope you all enjoy the new chapter! More coming soon! Ideas and suggestions are always welcome! Please read and review! Thanx!


	18. Chapter 18: The Check Up

This is an AU fic that takes place in the beginning of season 4 right after TOW The Jellyfish. Ross and Rachel got back together while they were at the beach and stayed together. Monica and Chandler aren't together yet. Joey and Phoebe are both single and Kathy never existed.

Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Bright, Kauffman and Crane. I do wish I owned Chandler!

Title: Through It All

Rated: PG

Summery: An illness brings a couple together

Chapter 18: The Check Up

Chandler opened his eyes stretching, a smile formed on his lips as he looked at his pregnant girlfriend lying beside him, a large bump evident under the covers. It had bee nearly three months since he received his bone marrow transplant today would make his sixth check up in 3 months. It started with one very few weeks, now it was once a month and soon it would be once every few months. He hoped the outcome would be what he was hoping for. Over the past few months there were times where he'd been sick, once he was even admitted to the hospital for several days, which of course scared Monica and his mother. He closed his eyes and said a silent prayer like he'd been doing every morning of very check up just as Monica stirred.

"Mmm morning honey" she murmured "Morning babe" he leaned down kissing her lightly on the lips. "You okay" she asked "Yeah its just check up day" he reminded her. "Oh, is that today" she sat up frowning "Yeah" he nodded "Hey everything will be okay" he whispered pulling her into his arms when tears filled her eyes, she was a lot more emotional with the pregnancy. "I hope so be…because I can't live with out you Chandler Bing" she hugged him tight.

"Chandler, darling breakfast is ready" he heard his mother call out. When Nora popped in unexpectedly 3 months ago she never left, Rachel moved in with Ross and her room became Nora's, her book tour was put on hold, she became very motherly caring for him and Monica. "Okay mom we're coming" he called back. He slid out of bed then helped Monica up. Chandler took her hand and led her to the kitchen "Morning sweetheart" Nora kissed her son on the cheek. She turned to Monica "and morning to you and nana's little one" she rubbing Monica's stomach feeling a little kick. She smiled "Nana loves you too, now how about breakfast" she set two plates of pancakes on the table.

"Oh boy! I smell pancakes!" Joey exclaimed coming in the door followed by the rest of the gang "Come on there's plenty of pancakes to go around" Nora ushered them over to the table. Joey plopped down and helped himself to a stack of pancakes. Nora just smiled watching them enjoy her breakfast wishing it hadn't taken almost losing her baby boy to make her a better mother. Chandler looked up and saw her smiling and smiled back it took 27 years but he finally had a mother he could be proud of.

Later that day Chandler and Monica sat in the exam room with Dr. Kovac as he did the routine blood and bone marrow tests. Monica held his hand as the doctor drew the blood that would be needed for the tests. He went on to ask Chandler the usual list of questions about how he was feeling, if there were any symptoms he was experiencing or if he had any questions. After an examination the doctor said what he said after every check up that he'd call in a few days with the results of the blood work.

A couple days later Monica sat on the sofa with her copy of **What to Expect When You're expecting** her head resting against Chandler when the phone rang. Nora came out of her room when she heard the phone. Her and Monica looked uneasy as Chandler answered the phone.

"Hello, oh hi Dr. Kovac its Chandler" he said into the receiver. "Uh Huh okay" he nodded "Okay see you then" he hung up the phone and picked up the issue of Mad Magazine that laid on the coffee table. "Well?" both women asked "Well what" he asked hiding a smile behind the magazine. "What did the doctor say?" Monica answered "Oh that" he shrugged

"Chandler Muriel Bing!" she crossed her arms over her bulging belly "Stop fooling around and just tell us" she insisted. Chandler set the magazine down and smiled "I'm fine, the doctor says everything looks good and there's no signs of any complications and the chances of a reoccurrence is slim, he wants to see me again in six months for more blood work" Monica and Nora let out breathes neither of them realized they'd been holding

"The last six months have been so scary Chandler I thought I was going to lose you, that I'd be alone through all this" Monica rubbed her belly tears in her eyes. "I was scared too Mon" he admitted "But its okay now I'm not going anywhere so you're stuck with me" he joked "I wouldn't want to be stuck with anyone else Chandler, I love you" she kissed him lightly on the lips.

Nora watched the couple with tears in her eyes. Leukemia is awful disease that claims lives everyday but this time it was a good thing. It brought her close to her only son and it brought him the happiness he so deserved with the woman she knew he had always had feelings for but was always to scared to let them show. When the couple started to kiss Nora smiled slipping back into her room to let them enjoy their moment.

Chapter 19: The Epilogue….Coming Soon

Author's Note: Hello Children I know this fic is like 3 years old but I was inspired to finish it. This past Tuesday my bff and I went to a Light the Night Leukemia walk party and it was amazing hearing all these people's stories of survival or stories of loved ones. My bff and I started a team and we are actually doing the walk. Our team is in the memory of her mom who lost her battle with Leukemia in 1998. Anyone interested in donating here is a link to our Light the Night team page .org/il/ChicagoL09/JoycesFriends

So please any donation big or small will be appreciated. We will even give you special recognition for reading this fic and donating. So please read, review and help if you can. Thanx!!


	19. Chapter 19: The Epilogue

This is an AU fic that takes place in the beginning of season 4 right after TOW The Jellyfish. Ross and Rachel got back together while they were at the beach and stayed together. Monica and Chandler aren't together yet. Joey and Phoebe are both single and Kathy never existed.

Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Bright, Kauffman and Crane. I do wish I owned Chandler!

Title: Through It All

Rated: PG

Summery: An illness brings a couple together

Chapter 19: The Epilogue

Monica squeezed Chandler's hand as they along with their family and friends walked into Javu. The elegant dining room was decorated in Red, White and Gold balloons and various types of posters stating facts about Leukemia and Heroes. "Hi welcome to the Light the Night dinner" a woman smiled at the group. "Hi" Chandler smiled "We're the Bings" The woman looked at her list "Ah yes here we go" she checked the box "Would your group like a picture" she asked

"Sure why not" Chandler led his wife over to the camera. Their family and friends gathered around them and the picture was snapped. "Thanks have a great time" the woman smiled. The headed into the dining room, it was filled with people affected by Leukemia whether they were survivors, family or friends who lost someone, or someone who were currently fighting the disease. "Ooh Shrimp!" Joey exclaimed heading for the buffet line.

It didn't take long for everyone to start mingling but Monica was having a hard time with it. Even though Chandler had basically been given a clean bill of health she still worried about him. "Hi" a soft voice broke her from her thoughts "I'm Jessie" she extended her hand "Hi I'm Monica" she shook her hand. "Is this your first light the Night" Jessie asked "Yes" Monica nodded "My husband had AML so we're doing this walk for him" she explained

"Had? Does that mean he lost his battle or he is a survivor " Jessie asked "A survivor" Monica replied with a smile. "I'm glad" she nodded "My Robbie wasn't so lucky he lost his battle last year" tears filled her eyes. "I'm so sorry" Monica hugged the young woman. "Thank you, I better head back to my team nice meeting you Monica " she hugged her before leaving Monica alone again.

"You okay babe" a soft voice whispered in her ear as two arms circled her waist coming to rest on her small bump. "Yeah I'm okay" she turned in his arms "I thank God for every day I get to fall asleep with you and wake up with you" she smiled "Me too" he smiled placing a soft kiss on her lips. "I got you two a plate of food" he commented "Good I'm starving" she pulled him to their table. He just laughed.

Later in the evening the spokesperson for The Leukemia and Lymphoma Society took the stage "Hello everyone my name is Courteney Sheridan and I want to welcome you all to the Light the Night Walk dinner. Every one of us in this room tonight has been affected by Leukemia in some way and we're all here for the same reason to find a cure for this and other blood cancers. Together I know we can achieve our goal" Everyone applauded. "Everyone here who is a survivor I'd like you to raise your hand our staff has a special gift for you tonight"

Monica watched her husband raise his hand. A staff member walked over putting white lei around his neck and handing him a little white teddy bear with a tiny Light the Night t-shirt. She watched as other survivors got the same. She never realized how many men women and children this disease affected. " Would anyone like to come up and share their stories" Courteney asked "Anyone who shares a story will get a free sweat shirt"

After hearing many stories of triumph and defeat in the hands of this disease Monica watched her husband raise his hand. He walked up to the stage and took the microphone "Umm hi I'm Chandler Bing" he spoke softly "In 1997 after weeks of flu like symptoms, and weakness I was persuaded to see a doctor and with in a few days I was diagnosed with Acute Myeloid Leukemia " he started "my course of treatment was rounds of chemo and radiation followed by a bone marrow transplant" he took a breath

"When I was told I would need a bone marrow transplant I thought I was screwed matches are found in siblings, I'm an only child" he paused "I had five great friends who were tested one of them matched but she was unable to donate her bone marrow she had just learned she was pregnant she was willing to terminate the pregnancy but being a mother had been her dream since she was a little girl I wasn't going to let her give that up" he looked out at the audience and smiled at Monica

"The search for a donor continued and to my surprise one was found,my estranged father who I hadn't seen since I was a kid showed up he was the match I so desperately needed, it was because of him I was able to be there for the birth of my son Daniel, it was because of him I was able to marry the woman of my dreams, and its because of him that I will be here for the birth of my second child in 4 months. Chandler looked directly at Charles "Thank you Dad" he smiled. Charles fought back tears smiling at his only son "I hope to see everyone out there along side Team Bing walking in the fight against all blood cancers, in the fight to find a cure"

Everyone applauded as Chandler received his sweat shirt as he left the stage "Aww I'm so proud of you honey" Monica ran up and hugged her husband "I Love you" she kissed him "I love you too Mon" he kissed her back.

2 months later on a warm fall night Team Bing was assembled in Central Park along with hundreds of other teams. The team was made up of Monica and Chandler their 4 year old son Daniel, Chandler's parents, Monica's parents, Ross and Rachel, and their 3 year old daughter Emma, Carol, Susan, and 7 year old Ben, Phoebe and her new husband Mike, Joey and his girlfriend Alex, his sister Gina and nephew Michael and Gunther.

They all wore t-shirts adorn with the words Team Bing on them Chandler's father made them. Every member carried a red blinking balloon except for Chandler he carried a white blinking balloon because he was a survivor which he thanked God for everyday. He glanced at Monica her belly expanding under her t-shirt holding Danny's hand. His only hope was that this walk would eventually help everyone battling any type of blood cancer become a survivor like him. Chandler walked over to his wife and took her hand in his as they started the walk toward a cure.

The End!!

Author's Note: Hello Children here is the final chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed it. I worked hard and did a lot of research and I am now involved with the Leukemia and Lymphoma Society. I attended my first Light the Night dinner a few days ago it was so awesome and inspiring. My bff and I started a team for the walk in memory of her mom who died of Leukemia in 1998 the team is called Joyce's F.R.I.E.N.D.S. We have a team web page for raising money for the walk but last time part of the link didn't post I will try it again at the bottom. Any donation big or small will be greatly appreciated and anyone who donates and mentions this fic will get special recognition. Please read, review and help if you can. Thanks!

.org/il/ChicagoL09/JoycesFriends


End file.
